


Golden Shower

by rebelEmperor



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Trans Character, Urination, any of them can, he can piss on me anyday, i really love till, pee kink, trans male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelEmperor/pseuds/rebelEmperor
Summary: Drink the glittering champagne of his pinky flower.





	Golden Shower

Rough thumb pads gently ran over pokey hip bones, jutting out like angel wings. The warm flesh quivered as hot breath hit and formed little pearls of precipitation. A sigh, heavy with anticipation, was breathed. A low voice, raw and gruff, spoke few words, but the sharp inflection given to each word was like melted sugar on the tongue. The words were incredibly crude and filthy, but that was the eroticism of it. A gentle kiss, pressed high against the inner thigh brought a sharp inhale and the lean muscles under the soft skin tensed. Chapped lips traveled higher and higher, finally laying a kiss on the hood of his vulva. A persuasive remark or two was shared between the two males, one uncertain. The older one, weighed down against the bed by the smaller one kneeling above his face, inclined just to lay his lips over the boy's clitoris and urethra. He refused to remove his lips and instead teased the sensitive flesh with the tip of his tongue, running the muscle over the bundle of nerves as if to coax the euphoria from the youth's mind in the form of liquid. His scarred chest heaved, breaths pregnant with wanton. Whimpers rang like the most exquisite chords of music before flaxen beads of glitter let loose. The dulcet peal of fluid hitting skin shot blood south and the man enclosed the youth's vulva in his mouth. Urine besmettered his mouth and flowed against the irregular crags of his teeth. Once the flow of fluid ceased, the man released the boy from his grasp. Exhausted from the dirtiness and excitement of it all, the youth fell back on the bed, legs spread for they were sticky and unpleasant whilst pressed together. The older man chuckled, wiping away some remnants from his scruff chin.

"Ah, look at your pink boy cunt. I have bled it dry, have I not?"

**Author's Note:**

> Nut with me friends, for this is the new religion.


End file.
